The Lost Demigods Ch 5
The Lost Demigods Chapter 5: Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron and Other Strange Things Fortunately, Max and Andrew had left the pond. Andrew was trying to make another rainbow, and Max was fighting a tall monster, with tattoos all over his body saying "Babycakes". I could have laughed if that thing wasn't about to eat my friend. The thing threw a fireball. "What is that thi...? I thought. "It is a Laistrygonian Giant," Marco said as if he had read my thoughts. "Max, go away it is very dangerous! Leave it to me!" Max run and when he was quite far, Marco walked toward the monster and hit the ground with the tip of his sword. A lot of air went out and a red light shined. Five skeletons with helmets and swords emerged from the earth and bowed to Marco. "Attack the monster!" He shouted. "Don't let him go!" Then, the skeletons started attacking the Laistra-whatever-it-was, and Marco fell down just when the monster was turning into dust. Then, the skeleton warriors went to help him. Andrew, Max, and I went too. "Are you ok?" I asked. He looked tired and paler than before. "Wait!" Andrew said. "Who are you?" "I am Marco di Scuro, son of Hades," Marco said and got up. "I'm here to rescue you. I brought this for you" He gave my friends the swords he had got for them. "This is awesome" Max said. "It's Celestial Bronze," Marco said. "It can't harm the mortals, but it can harm the demigods, and monsters. So, beware." "Let me see," I said. I opened my backpack took my guide, and thought about Celestial Bronze, there it was. "Celestial bronze is mined by the Cyclopes from Mount Olympus. They shape the ore by tempering the metal in Mount Etna and cooling it in the River Lethe. The metal is deadly to creatures of the magical world. Unlike lesser mortals, demigods are also affected by it because of their Ichor blood. Artifacts of celestial bronze are known to emit a faint bronze glow. It disperses monsters into dust once a sword or weapon made up of Celestial bronze passes through them." "Cool," Andrew said. "But, why is your sword black?" "It is made from Stygian Iron," Marco said. "I am a son of Hades, so I can go to the Underworld. I spent some time there and managed to forge it." "Ok," I said and thought about Stygian Iron. "It can harm both, mortals and monsters. Stygian Iron is mined and forged in the Underworld and cooled in the River Styx, producing a clean indestructible blade. Because it is cooled in the River Styx, it is believed that only deities from the Underworld and their demigod children can use it, but other powerful beings have been known to use Stygian Iron." "Hey, we are wasting a lot of time her," Marco said. "We need to go. It's getting late and I don't think you want to spend the night out right?" DanyYB~Daughter of Wisdom Category:The Return of the Olympians Category:The Return of the Olympians: The Lost Demigods Category:DanyYB